My first kiss
by YumekuiHoro
Summary: One long harsh day like any day which isnt harsh kyonko must do a city wide search like every week but with Koizumi this time. gender bent story WOOHOO


Hello people out there who i can not see it is nice to see you i think... any ways this is my first story in a while so if you see alot of mistakes bare or bear or what ever with me my spelling and grammer have never been that awesome so just IM me if you wanna talk about it and yea

ENJOY

btw i dont know if you knew but i dont own TMoHS but yea and enjoy the gender bent goodness that this is

* * *

"it sure is hot out today isn't it?"

"it is indeed"

"Is something wrong"

I looked up for the first time in a while to see itsuko "What are you talking about" she did her thing where she movies uncomfortably to your face you know what im talking about right? Well either way she was centimetres from my face well not even she was so close close enough to allow or noses to touch. I had jumped back "Is it nessacary to get that close?" she just looked at me smiling her plastic smiling god its annoying. She turned to continue walking and started to giggle i didn't think much about it cause it wouldn't matter if i did so instead i just started at the back of her head and shook mine. As if she had eyes in the back of her head she started to talk "aww kyonko why do you have to be that way".

If you didn't know by now we are currently on one of the sos brigades searches fun right i sighed. Either or of course i got paired up with my least favourite member itsuko koizumi. Lately i have been paired up with her alot lately i guess i was a real prick in a previous life and this is my punishment. "aww don't think of it like that you make me seem like a bad person" koizumi was pouting when she gets like this she is kinda cute though looking at her face again she was know smiling "STAY OUTTA MY HEAD" i screamed at her like she would listen. "Theres no need i cant read minds after all but it is written all over your face" she was giggling now it was my turn to pout i hate it when she starts to say what im thinking and then she says she reading my face she always sticks to that story. "you know what your pretty cute yourself when you get like this" i was about to object but was stopped by the feeling of our lips meeting this was not a good thing i jumped back this surprised her but she still smiled. "i guess your right haruki might find out" she started my mouth was open "Thats not why holy hell its a one sided thing and girls cant like girls" "that doesn't matter"the conversation stopped there and we began to walk back to the meeting place "love always finds away even if god cant allow it".

Our walk to the meeting place was a slow and quiet walk it didn't matter though we still made it to the cafe before the others. Seeing we were the first to arrive we went to our usual both and order something to eat. We sat there in silence i had my head down i was guess koizumi was just starting at me. After a few minutes my phone went off it was of course haruki and he called to tell us to go home apparently he had something to do i sighed. Just as i hung up the food arrived we once again sat in silence while we eat except for when i told her why haruki called besides that we just ate. Well we ate my mind wasn't exactly as quite as my surrendings i keep thinking back to the kiss and how it felt kinda nice her lips were soft against mine i wasn't all that bad i guess. I quickly shot that outta my head two girls cant be together .

After we finished eating she insisted that my wallet take a break and she paid for it this time. She place the money on the table and we left. In the short time it took us to walk from the booth to the front of the cafe i spaced out once again thinking about out kiss it was my first kiss i don't think the dream counts. I was brought outta my thoughts when itsuko spoke my name. I looked at her and relized she was cute...all the time i never actually looked i guess it seems the kiss may of also change my perspective of her. Not relizing it my self i slowly started to move forward and kissed her i was embarrassed not because of my action but i missed my mark she turned her head as i went in and i kissed her cheek instead. Im thinking it still had the same effect of her she was tomato red. I didn't know she was capable of blush but know it seems like its not only blushing but her head will explode. I started to snicker to my self while she figited for a while when she calmed down she looked at me and started to speak i think she said "see i told you" i didn't hear the first bit but the rest was clear "things do work out for love" i thought about it for a sec remembering her saying so "Two girls...maybe" i was surprised by my calmness i changed my perspective of a girl x girl relation ship in mere hours . she started to laugh and pointed toward the other side of the parking lot behind me there was haruki watching us smiling. Gasp i was tricked i was shocked that itsuko had tricked me. While i was shocked she took her chance gave me a kiss then whispered something into my ear and ran. For a second i wanted to chasse her down but my mind had stopped me once i figure out what she had said "love you always have and always will" that didn't sound like her but that about tells you what she said. Haruki walked towards me gave me a pat on the head an walked off could this be because he wanted it so i doubt it but still it feels nice to have his approval and being loved by another person is also nice. In a few hours i was turned into this thanks to my first kiss.

* * *

did you enjoy it you better have or ill... eat a pickle

any ways

please reveiw this and tell me if you liked it of hated it

THANK YOU!


End file.
